Colwyn ap Iorweth
|Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 7 L.C. (Age 31) ---- |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = None |Row 4 title = Epithet |Row 4 info = the Dragonslayer ---- |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = * * (Formerly) * (Exiled) * Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn (Formerly) *Cadwiaid (Formerly) }} ---- |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Beliefs |Row 7 info = Hen Duwiaid |Row 8 title = Status |Row 8 info = }}Colwyn ap Iorweth is a Mynydd warrior. Skilled with many weapons, Colwyn is known for giving direction for many of the new recruits of the Bleiddiaid, being the first to teach them the martial skills they need in order to survive in the Mynydd group, despite his rank being Aur Breichiadd and not Rhingyll. He was promoted to the rank of Rhingyll in 37 L.C.. He was exiled from the Mynydd in 38 L.C. Colwyn was part of a Bleddyn with two other women, fathering three children before the Third War began. However, as the Scourge advanced into the Vale of the Mynydd, all the members of his family had been infected by the plague and were risen. After realizing what had happened, he personally ended each one's life. After his final risen child had been slain, he almost became undone if not the efforts of Drystan ap Bronwyn, he would have killed himself not soon after. After serving most of his life as leader of Llewellan ap Gruffudd's Cadwiaid, he was exiled from the Mynydd for dereliction of duty after his liege disappeared. Since then, he has sworn an oath of fealty to Gaytheil Sunstrike and traveled to the Wolfenhold with her to serve Warden-Captain Iorwyn nic Angelystor Appearance ] Colwyn is a tall man who has long seen the life of a warrior; standing at an imposing 6' 5" and weighing in at two hundred and thirty pounds, Colwyn is at his peak physical fitness. Though having a muscular build, Colwyn is stocky like the rest of his people. Coming from pure Mynydd stock, Colwyn looks the part of a commoner. Perhaps in one life he were a lumberjack, but now all that existed was a warrior. His hair was an chestnut brown, generally well-kept and short. He kept his muttonstache trimmed and proper, consistently shaving his chin and neck. Removed his armor and shirt, the broad-shouldered warrior sported years upon years of scars upon his well-toned body. Some had healed proper, leaving barely a mark, others were aggravated and are now much more permenant marks. Axes, swords, spears, spells -- all had hit Colwyn at one time or another. He had no major wounds, however, showing his prowess with his weapons. Personality ] Colwyn is a gruff, serious man who has little positive outlook on life. After losing his bleddyn and children (personally killing them after they were raised as Undead), he went into a deep depression from which he hasn't really recovered. He is prone to fits of rage while in battle and can be somewhat difficult to control. He is an alcoholic and a heavy smoker. Despite his many flaws, he has shown great care and selflessness to those around him. He is hyper-vigilant when it comes to the emotional problems of others and seeks to push everyone else to reach their true potential and goals. When allowed to loosen or relax, Colwyn can become quite jovial; harkening back to the days when he was younger and his bleddyn was still alive. =History= ---- Early Life Colwyn was born the only son of Iorweth ap Berwyn and his mother, Gaenor, died at childbirth. Iorweth never remarried and instead took to heavy drinking. Despite this, Colwyn grew up a healthy child and was very socially active. Colwyn became good friends with Drystan ap Bronwyn and acted as an older brother to Llewellan ap Gruffudd. Due to being six years Llewellan's elder and three years Drystan's elder, Colwyn fought the siblings of those that Drystan beat up for making Llewellan cry. He eventually met Eulalia mab Dylan when he was a teenager and he soon became infatuated with her. She promised him her hand in marriage, only if he would also marry Eluned mab Erclwff to create Bleddyn; to which he agreed. Adulthood Upon turning sixteen, he officially created a bleddyn with the two loves of his life -- Eulalia and Eluned. They had three children and Colwyn became a lumberjack despite being offered a position in the prestigious Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. When the Third War came, Colwyn had been travelling with his bleddyn and several members of the Bleiddiad. They came across a pack of Scourge roaming the land, to which Colwyn and the other members of his group easily dispatched; however, his bleddyn and children caught the plague and died. Later on, Colwyn would join the Bleiddiaid and flee south to Stromgarde. He began to drink, though not too heavily until the Forsaken came down from the north. There he found his undead lovers and children as Forsaken, to which he killed them once they were found to not be redeemable. Colwyn began to drink heavily and experience nightmares, reliving his pain over and over each night. He had very little desire to continue living, though he knew that his friends needed him; Drystan ap Bronwyn needed to be grounded, Eirianwen mab Rhain needed a firm hand to guide her, and Llewellan ap Gruffudd needed his back watched at all times. Thus, he continued to live; thus, he continued to suffer. Over time, he grow more and more ruthless in his methods, more brutal in his treatment of the Forsaken in combat. He became bold in combat, causing him to duel Forsaken champions such as Sir Radoslav the Rat, Sir Bratomil the Butcher, and Sir Vitomir the Victor. In addition, he held the Bridge of Sorrows against forty Forsaken dreadguard, allowing his wing to retreat to safety. When the black dragons returned, they threatened the southern Stromgarde Holdings. When Borialstrasz the hybrid red/black dragon loomed over head, Colwyn challenged the drake and managed to slay it -- giving the epithet 'the Dragonslayer'. Before Drystan's death, Colwyn and Drystan had a drinking contest and heart-to-heart. Drystan told Colwyn that his heart was made of stone now. However, should someone make a single crack in it, he should keep that person with him forever. As time went on and Llewellan became Lord of all the Mynydd, his Cadwiaid was established with Colwyn as its leader, the Feistiaid y Mynydd. He accepted Fychan mab Derec as his second among the Cadwiaid, recognizing her talents and knowing that she could not be swayed by the Arglwydd should his personal wiles get the better of him. He joined Llewellan when he came to the Remnant of Lordaeron, a group of Lordaeronian survivors who banded together to continue to survive. Although, he frequently maintained that his loyalty was to that of Llewellan and no one else -- that he would die if Llewellan wished it. Serving in the various campaigns across the world alongside Lordaeronians, his respect for the group was both solidified and tested as time went on. He respected the chain of command within the Remnant, though he mocked several elements with his newfound friend, Angelique. After rejecting potential partners for more than ten years, Colwyn finally broke down and began a relationship with Angelique d'Arcey, now known as Angelique mab Reginald. Syr Angelique was extremely helpful in mending the wounds and scars that Colwyn had, fundamentally changing him into a different man. They ended their relationship in order to see themselves through the Mynydd Civil War. Loss(.jpg) Search for Llewellan After being wounded in the Civil War, he was given the command to maintain his presence around Llewellan at all costs. However, with the death or disappearance of Iorweth and with Llewellan gone, Colwyn views himself as a failure in almost all respects -- erred in his life as a husband and father and as protector to his liege and friend. The Council of Hynaf exiled Colwyn for his failure as Feistiaid -- committing his blood to be dirtied forevermore until Lord Llewellan or an heir is found. Without either, Colwyn was not allowed to associate on the Mynydd Refuge and banned from returning to the Vale of Mynydd permanently. Colwyn spent the next year and a half searching for his intrepid liege. He carries Llewellan's longsword, Anadlau, with every intention of giving it back to his liege lord. Carrying it on his back next to the bearded axe that Llewellan gifted to him, he traveled the world following the rumors of the Dragon Knight that many wandering Mynydd warriors spoke of. He came close once -- as close as he could, at least. Seeing the Dragon Knight shout Saesneg words as they rescued Mynydd on the Broken Isles, Colwyn knew this liege yet lived -- and that he took on the moniker of the Dragon Knight. However, that was the last that Colwyn saw of the Dragon Knight. His search in vain, he decided that eighteen months of search knowing that his Prince decided to live his life in solace with his dragon companion was enough, Colwyn traveled back to Tyr's Hand to seek out the Cardinal, Niklos Adamant. Return to Lordaeron Still carrying his liege's sword, he returned to Tyr's Hand in order to busy his hands like he had once done -- fighting for with his people's allies. He returned at an opportune time -- Lord Adeim Lighthand was preparing to invade Caerfyrddin and liberate Dinas Narfon, the northern-most Tiernas of the Marcher Lordship. Believing that he still owed a duty to the Cerniw, he marched with the Remnant to Rhosyr, liberating it from the Forsaken and aiding in cutting it off from the Forsaken. He continued to aid in the campaign alongside the Faoladh who graciously took him in as one of their own. During this time he met Gaytheil Sunstrike. Although the two were amicable, Colwyn struggled with the friendship due to his latent loyalty and sense of duty to his liege that he had spent most of his life protecting. He was not without blood on his hands -- they were stained with the knowledge that Llewellan perhaps was not the most benevolent lord that many made him out to be. Gaytheil worked hard to slowly break down the walls he had been putting up... causing him to swear an oath to her. He vowed not to leave her side, becoming her retainer and to remain by her side until the end. He struggled with it all, still. Despite his growing fondness for Gaytheil, his heart forever pulled him back to Llewellan. He believed that one day Llewellan would return... and until that day, he would carry his liege's sword. Wolves Howl Again Befriending Kora Deathwhisper and following Gaytheil, the three traveled to Stromgarde to aid the Mynyw. Arriving at the Wolfenhold, Colwyn found the people... curiously similar to his own. With many Stromic Veterans arriving from the warfront, Colwyn began to busy himself in aiding with the reconstruction, even befriending some of the lumberjacks from Cydweli, trading stories and bonding with the Mynyw. He soon realized that the Wolfenhold Wardens were ever so similar to the once fabled Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn -- a growing comradery between him and this new people held hope that his heart might mend as well. Relationships Romances Gaytheil Sunstrike Colwyn's newest friendship and perhaps his most controversial romance, the two seem to have a sort of casual relationship that has grown quickly from nothing. Although their friendship has been rocky from the start due to Colwyn's insistence of formality and duty, Gaytheil quickly broke that down and managed to restart his stoney heart and see through his statuesque visage. He is her sworn retainer -- he follows her in all things, now... but his heart grows ever warmer for her. Close Friendships Anwen mab Reginald The newest addition to Colwyn's life, Anwen has been slowly breaking through to Colwyn. She has managed to put a single crack into Colwyn's stony heart and has been working on reigniting his heart. Though Colwyn won't admit to it in public, in their private moments he has shown his gentle, loving side that he thought had long been lost. Colwyn is responsible for Angelique transition into the Mynydd. Fychan mab Derec Though being ten years her elder, Fychan and Colwyn grew close almost in the moment they saw each other. The young pugilist showed great potential in her fighting skills and Colwyn took advantage of that. For more than four years, Colwyn saw to Fychan's training and development as a soldier of the Bleiddiaid. Strictly a platonic friendship, Colwyn and Fychan have come to rely on each other and Fychan fills the role that was lost with the death of Drystan ap Bronwyn. The two are almost inseparable and they can be apart for a very long time and then come together once more to pick up where they left off. Theirs is a friendship that transcends hardship; their personal problems are deeply known to each other and they've accepted each other flaws as inherent. There is very little judgement between the two beyond the jovial joking. Llewellan ap Gruffudd Knowing Llewellan since childhood, Colwyn has often acted as the older brother that Llewellan never had. As Colwyn is six years Llewellan's elder, he would often fend off the siblings of Llewellan's bullies that Drystan had stood up against. A rough and tumble childhood filled with a consistently drunk father and fighting caused Colwyn to seek the warrior's life. As a natural with arms, Colwyn has helped teach Llewellan everything Colwyn knows. Focusing on fencing, fundamentals, and footwork, Llewellan has become a great warrior and a decent tactician when it comes to combat. Colwyn and Llewellan shared each other's grief when their mutual friend, Drystan ap Bronwyn, perished on the field of battle. After this, Colwyn was transferred to Llewellan's own bodyguard -- the Cadwiaid. Eirianwen mab Rhain Counted among the closest of all of Colwyn's friends, Eirianwen was always among those who Colwyn knew he could count on the most. As children, they became friends after both she and Drystan ap Bronwyn came to Llewellan's defense against his bullies... but as the older siblings came to take their revenge on Eirianwen and Drystan, it was the older Colwyn who stood in their way. He was not alone, however: Eirianwen always stood side-by-side with him in those childish fist fights. That comradery continued on into their adulthood years as part of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn. As Drystan moved ahead in the ranks, both Colwyn and Eirianwen joined him in the Prime Wing. Together they slew the enemies of their liege and Lordaeron, unerring and unwavering in their martial skills. Many considered the two Mynydd to contest the position of second-greatest living arms-masters, with Eir and Colwyn always matching each other blow-for-blow. Colwyn does have the lead in that regard, with the record of duels 167-159 in his favor. However, their friendship is far more prevalent off the battlefield than it is on. Platonic in the strictest of senses, it was Eirianwen who first saw the cracks of severe depression and trauma in Colwyn after he killed his wives and children when they were affected by the plague. And the second time, it was Eirianwen who stopped him from ending his life, though no one could have stopped him from drinking himself into oblivion. Ultimately, Eirianwen is Colwyn's best friend whom he looks out for and she looks out for him. Had Eirianwen not become his friend... the Dragonslayer would no longer be living. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mynydd Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Warriors Category:Cavalry Category:Lordaeronian